The present invention relates to the use, for dyeing keratin fibres, of at least one aliphatic cationic amine and of at least one compound chosen front an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative, to dye compositions comprising a combination of these compounds, to dyeing processes using the said compounds and to a multi-compartment device containing these compounds.
It is known practice, for the dyeing of keratin fibres, and in particular of human keratin fibres such as the hair, to use direct dyes or coloured substances which give the fibre a temporary or semi-permanent coloration, of low dyeing power, which is generally removed by washing. The ranges of shades obtained by these direct processes are generally limited. It is also known practice to use oxidation dyes (oxidation bases and couplers) which are compounds which are initially colourless or weakly coloured and which, under the action of an oxidizing agent, generate coloured compounds by a process of oxidative condensation. Compared with direct colorations, oxidative colorations are permanent, powerful and withstand external agents (light, bad weather, washings perspiration and rubbing). Nevertheless, the use of the oxidizing agent can harm the keratin fibres and makes the processes for carrying out the oxidative dyeing operations relatively complex.
The Applicant has just discovered a novel dyeing process, which does not involve a process of oxidative development of dyes, and which gives a wide range of shades.
The compounds used by the Applicant are small molecules which can penetrate into keratin easily. The Applicant has found, surprisingly, that these compounds can then condense to form chromophores or dyes, bulkier molecules which remain trapped inside the keratin.
The Applicant has thus found that the dyes obtained withstand shampooing and perspiration and are stable with respect to light, bad weather and chemical agents. These colorations withstand shampooing particularly well. The Appliicint has, in a way, discovered a novel dyeing process which has the advantages of so-called oxidation dyeing without exhibiting its drawbacks, since no oxidizing agent is used.
One subject of the present invention is thus the use, for dyeing keratin fibres, of an aliphatic cationic amine and of a compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative.
Another subject of the invention relates to dye compositions comprising these compounds.
A subject of the present invention is also a process for dyeing keratin fibres, which consists in applying an aliphatic cationic amine and a compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative to the fibres, either simultaneously, in the form of a mixture prepared at the time of use, or successively.
Another subject of the invention also consists of a dyeing agent for carrying out the process of the invention.
Other subjects of the invention will become apparent in the light of the description and the examples which follow.
The main subject of the present invention is thus the use, for dyeing keratin fibres, in particular human keratin fibres such as human hair, of at least one aliphatic cationic amine and of at least one compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative, in order to obtain, by reaction without an oxidizing agent, a coloration of the said keratin fibres.
For the purposes of the invention, the expression xe2x80x9caliphatic cationic aminexe2x80x9d0 means a molecule comprising at least one amine function, at least one aliphatic hydrocarbon-based chain and at least one positive group, preferably a quaternary ammonium.
The aliphatic cationic amine is chosen from the compounds of formula (I) below and the cosmetically acceptable salts thereof: 
in which:
R1, R2, R3 and R4, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; a halogen atom, an xe2x80x94NH2 group, an xe2x80x94OH group; a group Z; a group xe2x80x94COZ; a group xe2x80x94COOZ; an alkylcarbonyl radical; an aminoalkylcarbonyl radical; an N-alkylaminoalkylcarbonyl radical; an N,N-dialkylaminoalkylcarbonyl radical; an aminoalkyl-carbonylalkyl radical; an N-alkylaminoalkylcarbonyl-alkyl radical; an N,N-dialkylaminoalkylcarbonylalkyl radical; a carboxyl radical; an alkylcarboxyl radical; an alkylsulphonyl radical; an aminosulphonyl radical; an N-alkylaminosulphonyl radical; an N,N-dialkylamino-sulphonyl radical; an aminosulphonylalkyl radical; an N-alkylaminosulphonylalkyl radical; an N,N-dialkylaminosulphonylalkyl radical; a carbamyl radical; an N-alkylcarbamyl radical; an N,N-dialkylcarbamyl radical; a carbamylalkyl radical; an N-alkylcarbamylalkyl radical; an N,N-dialkylcarbamylalkyl radical; an alkyl, monohydroxyalkyl, polyhydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl or trifluoroalkyl radical or a cyano radical; a group ORi, SRi, ORiZ or SRiZ or an amino group protected with an alkylcarboxyl, trifluoroalkylcarbonyl, aminoalkylcarbonyl, carbonyl, N-alkylaminoalkylcarbonyl, N,X-di-alkylaminoalkylcarbonyl, alkylcarboxyl, carbamyl, N-alkylcarbamyl, N,N-dialkylcarbamyl, alkylsulphonyl, aminosulphonyl, N-alkylaminosulphonyl, N,N-dialkylaminosulphonyl, thiocarbamyl or formyl radical, a group xe2x80x94COZ,or a group xe2x80x94COOZ;
Ri denotes an alkyl, monohydroxyalkyl or polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a group Z, an alkoxyalkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical, a carboxyalkyl radical, an alkylcarboxyalkyl radical, a cyanoalkyl radical, a carbamylalkyl radical or an N-alkylcarbamylalkyl radical; an N,N-dialkylcarbamylalkyl radical; a trifluoroalkyl radical; an aminosulphonylalkyl radical; an N-alkylaminosulphonylalkyl radical; an N,N-dialkylaminosulphonylalkyl radical; an alkylsulphinylalkyl radicalt an alkylsulphonylalkyl radical; an alkylcarbonylalkyl carbonylalkyl radical; an aminoalkyl radical; an aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is substituted with one or two radicals, which may be identical or different, chosen from alkyl, monohydroxyalkyl, polyhydroxyalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, formyl, trifluoroalkylcarbonyl, alkylcarboxyl, carbamyl, N-alkylcarbamyl, N,N-dialkylcarbamyl, thiocarbamyl and alkylsulphonyl radicals and from the groups Z, xe2x80x94COZ or xe2x80x94COOZ;
Z representing a group of formula (II) below: 
in which:
B represents a linear or branched alkyl chain, which may be interrupted by one or more hetero atoms such as oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms, and which may be substituted with one or more hydroxyl or C1-C6 alkoxy radicals;
R5, R6 and R7, which may be identical or different, represent an alkyl radical, a monohydroxyalkyl radical, a polyhydroxyalkyl radical, an alkoxyalkyl radical, a cyanoalkyl radical, an aryl radical, a benzyl radical, a carbamylalkyl radical, a trialkylsilanealkyl radical or an aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is protected with an alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or alkylsulphonyl radical, two of the radicals R5, R6 and R7 can also, form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a 5- or 6-membered ring which, can contain one or more hetero atoms, the said ring possibly being substituted or unsubstituted, one of the radicals R5, R6 and R7 can also represent a linker arm Bxe2x80x2 of a second radical Z, Bxe2x80x2 having the same meaning as that indicated above for the radical B;
Xxe2x88x92 represents a monovalent or divalent anion, and preferably represents a halogen atom such as chlorine, bromine, fluorine or iodine, a hydroxide, a hydrogen sulphate or an alkyl sulphate such as, for example, a methyl sulphate or an ethyl sulphate;
R8 represents an alkyl, monohydroxyalkyl or polyhydroxyalkyl radical, an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; an aminoalkyl radical, an aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is protected with an alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or alkylsulphonyl radical; a carboxyalkyl radical; a cyanoalkyl radical; a carbamylalkyl radical; a trifluoroalkyl radical; a trialkylsilanealkyl radical; a sulphonamidoalkyl radical; an alkylcarboxyalkyl radical; an alkylsulphinylalkyl radical; an alkyleulphonylalkyl radical; an alkylketoalkyl radical; an N-alkylcarbamylalkyl radical; an N-alkylsulphonamidoalkyl radical;
n is an integer equal to 0 or 1, it being understood that:
when n=0, the linker arm B is attached to the nitrogen atom bearing the radicals R5 to R7;
when n=1, then two of the radicals R5 to R7 form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a saturated 5- or 6-membered ring which can contain one or more hetero atoms, the said ring possibly being substituted or unsubstituted, and the linker arm B is borne by a carbon atom of the said saturated ring outside of the nitrogen atom N.; and
the compound (I) defined above contains at least one group Z.
Among the compounds of formula (I) which may be mentioned in particular are:
[2-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)ethyl]diethylmethylammonium chloride;
[3-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propyl]triethylammonium chloride;
[2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl) -2-oxoethyl]triethylammonium chloride;
[2-(4-amino-2-hydroxyphenoxy)ethyl]diethylmethylammonium chloride;
triethyl[2-(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylamino)-ethyl]ammonium bromide;
triethyl[2-(3-hydroxy-2,4-dimethylphenylcarbamoyloxy)ethyl]ammonium chloride;
[2-(4-chloro-5-hydroxyphenylamino)ethyl]-triethylammonium bromide;
[2-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)ethyl]diethylmethylammonium chloride;
[2-(2,4-diaminophenyl)ethyl]triethylammonium chloride;
triethyl[(3-hydroxy-4-methylphenylcarbamoyl)methylammonium chloride;
[2-[4-(dimethylamino)salicylamido]ethyl]diethylmethylammonium iodide;
ethyl(2-hydroxyethyl)dimethylammonium 4-(methylamino)salicylate bromide;
3-[(4-amino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)oxy]-N-ethyl-N,N-dimethyl-1-propylammonium iodide;
[3-(4-amino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)oxy]-N,N,N-trimethyl-1-propylammonium iodide;
triethyl(2-hydroxyethyl)ammonium 4-amino-salicylate bromide;
2-[(4-amino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)oxy]-N,N-diethyl-N-methylethylammonium iodide;
2-[(4-amino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)oxyl-N-ethyl-N,N-dimethylethylammonium iodide;
ethyl(2-hydroxyethyl)dimethylammonium 4-amino-salicylate bromide;
2-[(4-amino-2-hydroxybenzoyl)oxy]-N,N,N-trimethylethylammonium iodide;
{2-[2-aminophenylamino]ethyl}trimethylammonium monochloride monohydrate;
[2-(2-amino-5-chlorophenylamino)ethyl]trimethylammonium monochloride;
[2-(2-amino-6-chlorophenylamino)ethyl]trimethylammonium monochloride;
[2-(2-amino-4-chlorophenylamino)ethyl]trimethylammonium monochloride;
{2-[2-amino-4-chloro-5-(2hydroxyethoxy)-phenylamino]ethyl}trimethylammonium monochloride;
[2-(2-amino-5-methoxyphenylamino)ethyl]trimethylammonium monochloride;
[2- (2-amino(2-hydroxyethyl)phenylamino)ethyl]dimethylammonium monobromide;
[3- (2-aminophenylamino)propyl]diethylmethylammonium monochloride,
[2- (2-amino-4-methylphenylamino)ethyl]trimethylammonium monochloride;
[2-(2,5-diaminophenoxy)ethyl]diethylmethylammonium chloride monohydrate;
N,N-bis(trimethylammoniumpropyl)-4-aminoaniline dichloride;
[4-(4-aminophenylamino)pentyl]diethylmethylammonium chloride;
[4-(4-aminophenylamino)pentyl]diethyl (2-hydroxyethyl)ammonium chloride;
[2-(4-aminophenylamino)ethyl]diethylmethylammonium chloride;
{2[(4-aminophenyl)methylamino]ethyl}trimethylammonium chloride;
and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
The compounds (I) preferentially used are those chosen from;
[3-(4-aminophenylamino)propyl]trimethylammonium chloride;
[2-(4-aminophenylamino)propyl]trimethylammonium chloride;
[4-(4-amino-2-methylphenylamino)pentyl]diethylmethylammonium chloride;
[4-(4-amino-3-methylphenylamino)pentyl]diethylmethylammonium chloride;
N1,N4-bis[3-N-methyl-N-(4xe2x80x2-aminoaniline)ethyl]-1,1,4,4-tetramethyldiammonium 1,3-propane dibromide dihydrabromide monohydrate;
N1,N3-bis[3-N(4xe2x80x2-amionaniline)propyl]-1,1,3,3-tetramethyldiammonium 1,3-propane dibromide monohydrate;
1,3-bis{[2-(4-aminoaniline)propyl]-1,1,3,3,-tetramethyldiammoniumpropane dibromide;
1,3-bis{[4-(4-aminoaniline)pentyl]-1,1,3,3-tetramethyldiammoniumpropane dichloride;
[4-(4-aminophenylamino)pentyl](5-amino-2-hydroxybenzyl)diethylammonium monochloride;
[2-(4-aminophenylamino)propyl](5-amino-2-hydroxybenzyl)dimethylammonium monochloride;
N1, N3-bis[3-N-(2xe2x80x2-aminoaniline)propyl]-1,1,3,3-tetramethyldiammonium 1,3-propane dibromide;
1,3-bis{[2-(2,4-diaminophenoxy)ethyl]diethyl-ammonium}propane dibromide;
and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
The aldehyde can correspond to formula (III) below: 
in which:
R9 denotes a group of formula (III A) below: 
in which:
R10 and R11, which may be identical or different, denote a hydrogen atom or an alkyl, mono- or polyhydroxyalkyl, alkylhydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, xe2x80x94CF3 or xe2x80x94OCF3 group,
R10 and R11 can also form, together with the atoms to which they are attached, an aryl ring or a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring, it being possible for the said rings to be substituted or unsubstituted;
n denotes an integer from 0 to 3,
R12 denotes the substituents denoted by R10, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl or alkylaryl group or a substituted or unsubstituted 5- or 6-membered hetero-cyclic group,
or to the cosmetically acceptable salts of these compounds.
The ketone can be chosen from the ketones of formula (Iv) or (V) below: 
in which;
R13 denotes the substituents denoted by R9,
R14 denotes an alkyl, mono- or polyhydroxyalkyl or alkylhydroxyalkyl group, or a substituted or unsubstituted aryl, alkylaryl or 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group,
R13 and R14, can also form, together with the atoms to which they are attached, a 5- or 6-membered aryl ring or a heterocyclic ring comprising hetero atoms such as N or S, it, being possible for the said ring itself to be attached to a 5- or 6-Membered aryl ring or to a heterocycle comprising hetero atoms such as N or S, it being possible for the said rings to be sustituted or unsubstituted,
or to the cosmetically acceptable salts of these compounds.
The quinone can correspond to formlae (VI) and (VII) below: 
in which:
R15 denotes a hydrogen or halogen atom or a sulphonic or alkoxy group,
R16, R17 and R18, which may be identical or different, denote a hydrogen or halogen atom, a hydroxyl, alkyl, mono- or polyhydroxyalkyl, alkylhydroxyalkyl, alkylsulphonyl, carboalkyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, (dihydroxy)alkylaminoalkyl or alkyl-NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 group (with Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 denoting alkyl or possibly forming, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, an aryl ring or a 5- or 6-membered heterocycle), an aryl group or an amino group which can be substituted with an alkyl or a hydroxyalkyl,
R15 and R16, R16 and R17 or R17 and R18 can form, together with the atoms to which they are attached, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl ring or 5- or 6-membered heterocycle;
or to the cosmetically acceptable salts of these compounds.
The diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivatives can be those corresponding to formula (VIII) below: 
in which:
R19 and R20, which may be identical or different, denote a hydrogen atom, an alkyl, mono- or polyhydroxyalkyl, alkylhydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl or (dihydroxy)alkylaminoalkyl group or an alkyl-NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 group, with Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 denoting alkyl or possibly forming, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, an aryl ring or a 5- or 6-membered heterocycle),
A denotes an oxygen atom or NH,
X and Z together form a substituted or unsubstituted aryl ring or a 5- or 6-membered heterocycle;
or to the cosmetically acceptable salts of these compounds.
Among the preferred compounds of fornmla (III) which may be mentioned in particular are benzaldehyde, 2,3,4-monohydroxybenzaldehydes, 2,3,4-monomethoxybenzaldehydes, 2,3,4-monomethylbenzaldehydes, (2,3)-, (2,4)-, (2,5)-, (2,6)- and (3,5)-dihydroxybenzaldehydes, (2,3)-, (2,4)-, (2,5)-, (2,6)- and (3,5)-dimethoxybenzaldehydes, vanillin, isovanillin, syringaldehyde, ortho-, iso- and terephthalaldehyde, (2,3)-, (2,4)-, (2,5)-, (2,6)- and (3,5)-dimethylaminobenzaldehydes, 4-isopropylbenzaldehyde, 4-dimethylaminobenzaldehyde, 4-diethylaminobenzaldehyde, piperonal, (2,6)- and (3,5)-dimethyl-4-hydroxybenzaldehyde, 2,3,4-mononitrobenzaldehydes, 2-hydroxy3-methoxybenzaldehyde, 2-hydroxy-4-methoxybenzaldehyde, 2-hydroxy-5-methoxybenzaldehyde, 2-hydroxy-6-methoxybenzaldehyde, 4-methylthiobenzaldehyde, (2,3,4)-, (2,4,6)-, (3,4,5)- and (2,4,5)-trihydroxybenzaldehydes, methyl 2-, 3- and 4-formyl benzoates, 2,3,4-mono(2-hydroxyethoxy) benzaldehydes, 4-nitro-3-hydroxybenzaldehyde, 3-nitro-4-hydroxybenzaldehyde, 2-nitro-4-hydroxybenzaldehyde, 3-nitro-2-hydroxybenzaldehyde, 2,3,4-monotritluorobenzaldehydes, 2,3-dihydroxy-4-methoxybenzaldehyde, 3,4-dihydroxy-5-methoxybenzaldehyde, 3,5-dihydroxy-4-methoxybenzaldehyde, 3-methoxy-2-nitrobenzaldehyde, 4-methoxy-2-nitrobenzaldehyde, 2-methoxy-3-nitrobenzaldehyde, 4-methoxy-3 -nitrobenzaldehyde, (2,3,4)-, (2,4,6)-, (3,4,5)- and (2,4,5)-trimethoxybenzaldehydes, 5-nitro-vanillin, (2,4)- and (2,6)-dinitrobenzaldehydes, pentamethylbenzaldehyde, 4-methyloulphonylbenzaldehyde, 2,3,4-monoformylphenoxyacetic acids, 4-diethylaminosalicylaldehyde, 4-(3-dimethylaminopropoxy)benzaldehyde, 2,3-dihydrobenzo (b)furan-5-carboxaldehyde, 1-and 2-naphthaldehyde, 6- and 5-carboxaldehyde-1,4-benzodioxane, 2,4-monohydroxy-1-naphthaldehydes, 1 -monohydroxy-2-naphthaldehyde, 1- (4-formylphenyl)imidazole, 4-pyrrolidinobenzaldehyde, 2,4-monomethoxy-1-naphthaldehydes, 2,3-dimethylchroman-6 -carboxaldehyde, 2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-1H,5H-pyrido(3,2,1-IJ)quinoline-9-carbaldehyde, 4-dimethylamino-1-naphthaldehyde, 9-anthraldehyde, 3-nitro-4-pyrrolidinobenzaldehyde, 3 -nitro-4-piperidinobenzaldehyde, 3-nitro-4-morpholinobenzaldehyde, pyridine-2,3,4-monocarboxaldehydes, 2,6-pyridinodicarboxaldehyde, 5-formyl-6-methyluracil, pyridoxal, quinoline-2 ,3,4-monocarboxaldehydes, 8-hydroxyquinoline-2-carboxaldehyde, 2- and 3-furaldehydes, 2- and 3-thienylcarboxaldehydes, 2- and 3-imidazo-carboxaldehydes, 2-pyrrolecarboxaldehyde, 5-nitro-2-furaldehyde, 5- (dimethylamino)--2furaldehyde, 2,5- and 2,3-thiophenedicarboxaldehydes, pyrazole-3-carbalhyde, 5-nitro-2-thiophenecarboxaldehyde, 5-nitro-3-thiophenecarboxaldehyde, indole-3-carboxaldehyde, N-methylindole-3-carboxaldehyde, 2-methylindole-3-carboxaldehyde, 4,5,6,7-monomethylindolecarboxaldehydes and 5-formyl-2-furansulphonic acid.
The ketones of formulae (IV) and (V) can be chosen from 2,3-indolinedione, 2,3-butanedione, 2,3-pentanedione, (2,3)- and (3,4)-hexanedione, 1-phenyl-1,2-propanedione, benzil, furil, 2,2xe2x80x2-pyridil, nitro-benzil, benzil, anisil, 3,3xe2x80x2-dimethoxybenzil, 4,4xe2x80x2-bis-(dimethylamino)benzil, camphoroquinone, cyclohexane-1,2-dione, isatin, N-methylisatin, 4,5,6,7-monomethylisatin, (4,5)-, (4,7)-, (5,7)- and (6,7)-dimethylisatin, N-ethylisatin, N-hydroxymethylisatin, 5-, 6- and 7-monomethoxyisatin, 4-, 5-, 6- and 7-monochloroisatin, 4-, 5-, 6- and 7-monobromoisatin, N-isopropylieatin, N-butylisatin, N-propylisatin, 5-nitroisatin, isatin-5-sulphonic acid, 2,4,5-trihydroxypyrimidine, alloxan, 1,3-dimethylhexahydro-2,4,5,6-pyrimidinetetraone, ninhydrin, chinisatin, 1,3-indenedione, squaric acid, croconic acid, 3,4-dimethoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, 3- and 4-ethoxy-3-cyclobuten-1,2-dione, 3- and 4-isopropoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, 3,4-di-N-butoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, rhodizonic acid, oxindole, N-methyl-2-indolinone, N-methylnitro-2-indolinone, 6-methoxyoxindole, 5,6-dimethoxyoxindole and 5- and 6- monochlorooxindole.
The preferred quinones of formulae (VI) and (VII) are, inter alia, 1,4-naphthoquinone, spinulosin, atromentin, aurentioglyocladin, 2,5-dihydroxy-6-methylbenzoquinone, 2-hydroxy-3-methyl-6-methoxybenzoquinone, 2,5-dihydroxy-3,6-diphenylbenzoquinone, 2,3-dimethyl-5-hydroxy-6-methoxybenzoquinone, 2,5-dihydroxy-6-isopropylbenzoquinone, lawsone, juglone, fafioline, naphthazarine, naphthopurpurine, lapachol, plumbagin, chloroplumbagin, droserone, shikonine, 2-hydroxy-3-methyl-1,4 -naphthoquinone, 3,5-dihydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone, 2,5-dihydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone, 2-methoxy-5-hydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone, 3-methoxy-5-hydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone, (1,4)- and (1,2)-naphthoquinone, 4,5-dimethoxy-1,2-benzoquinone, phenanthrenequinone and (1,2)-naphthoquinone-4-sulphonic acid.
The derivatives of formula (VIII) are represented in particular by 3-imino-3H-isoindolylamine, 3-imino-4-methyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-4-tert-butyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-7-nitro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-amino-1-imino-1H-isoindol-4-ol, 3-imino-7-isopropoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-7-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-7-ethoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-7-butoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-amino-1-imino-1H-isoindole 4 sulphonic acid, 3-imino-7-chloro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-methyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-ethyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-tert-butyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-amino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, N-(1-amino-3-imino-3H-isoindol-5-yl)acetamide, 3-imino-5-nitro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-fluoro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-chloro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-methylsulphanyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-methoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-ethoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-propoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-isopropoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-butoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-isobutoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-tert-butoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-(2,2,2-trifluoromethyl)-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5-methanesulphonyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-dimethyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-diethyl-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-dimethoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-diethoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-dibutoxy-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-bis(trifluoromethyl)-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-imino-5,6-dichloro-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 5,6-bis(ethoxymethyl)3-imino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-amino-1-imino-1H-isoindole-4,7-diol, 4,7-dichloro-3-imino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 4,5,7-trichloro-3-imino-N6,N6-dimethyl-3H-isoindole-1,6-diamine, 4,5,6,7-tetrachloro-3-imino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 4,5,6,7-tetrafluoro-3-imino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 3-butylimino-3H-isoindol-1-ylamine, 2-(3-aminoisoindol-1-ylideneamino)ethanol, 3-(3-aminoisoindol-1-ylideneamino)-3-methylpentane-1,5-diol, N-(3-aminoisoindol-1-ylidene)guanidine, 7-imino-7H-pyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrid-5-ylamine, 7-imino-7H-pyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrazin-5-ylamine, 7-imino-2,3-dimethyl-7H-pyrrolo-[3,4-b]pyrazin-5-ylamine, 7-imino-7H-[1,4]dithiino[2,3-c]pyrrol-5-ylamine, 7-imino-2,3-dimethyl-7H-[1,4]dithiino[2,3-c]pyrrol-5-ylamine, 7-imino-2,3-dihydro-7H-[1,4]dithiino[2,3-c]pyrrol-5-ylamine, 7-imino-2-methyl-2, 3-hihydro 7H [1,4]dithiino[2,3-c]pyrrol-5-ylamine 3-aminoisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-7-methylisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-7-hydroxymethylisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-7-chloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4-chloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-1-oxo-1H-isoindole-4-sulphonic acid, 3-amino-4-nitroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-6-nitroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-6-methylisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-6-chloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-6-bromoisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-6-methylsulphanylisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-6-methoxyisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-5-chloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-5-fluoroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-5-methoxyisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-5-nitroisoindol-1-one, ethyl 3-amino-1-oxo-1H-isoindole-5-carboxylate, 3-amino-5,6-dichloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-5,6-dibromoisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,7-dichloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,5,7-trichloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,5,6,7-tetrachloroisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,5,7-trichloro-6-methylsulphanylisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,5,6,7-tetrabromoisoindol-1-one, 3-amino-4,5,6,7-tetrafluoroisoindol-1-one, 3-methylaminoisoindol-1-one, 3-ethylaminoisoindol-1-one, 3-propylaminoisoindol-1-one, 3-dimethylaminoisoindol-1-one, 7-ethylaminopyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrid-5-one, 7-aminopyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrid-5-one, 3-aminopyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrid-5-one, 3-amino-6-methylpyrrolo[3,4-c]pyrid-1-one, 5-aminopyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrid-7-one, 7-aminopyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrazin-5-one, 7-amino-2-methylpyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrazin-5-one, 7-amino-2,3-dimethylpyrrolo[3,4-b]pyrazin -5-one, 7-amino-2,3-dihydro[1,4]dithiino[2,3-c]pyrrol-5-one, 3-amino-2-methyl-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one, 3-imino-2-ethyl-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one, 3-imino-2-propyl-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one, 2-hydroxymethyl-3-imino-2,3-di-hydroisoindol-1-one, 2-(2-hydroxyethyl)-3-imino-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one, 2-(1-imino-3-oxo-1,3-dihydroisoindol-2-yl)ethanesulphonic acid, 3-(1-imino-3-oxo-1,3-dihydroisoindol-2-yl)propionic acid, 2-(3-hydroxypropyl)-3-imino-2,3-dihydroisoindol-1-one and 5-imino-6-methyl-5,6-dihydropyrrolo[3,4-b]pyridin-7-one.
In the context of the present invention:
The halogen atoms preferentially denote a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom.
The alkyl, monohydroxyalkyl, polyhydroxyalkyl, alkylhydroxyalkyl, alkylsulphonyl, carboxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl and dihydroxyaminoalkyl radicals can be linear or branched.
The alkyl groups in particular denote groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-propyl, butyl, n-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, n-hexyl, iso-hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl and pentadecyl groups. The alkyl groups preferably denote a group of 1 to 6 carbon atoms; these alkyl groups can be substituted; for example, with a halogen atom or a cyano or hydroxyl radical, and can thus represent trifluoromethyl, xcex4-chloropropyl, xcex2-cyanoethyl or xcex2-hydroxyethyl radicals.
Among the Monohydroxyalkyl groups which may be mentioned in particular are hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl and hydroxybutyl groups.
Among the polyhydroxyalkyl radicals which may be mentioned in particular are dihydroxyethyl, dihydroxypropyl, trihydroxypropyl and dihydroxybutyl radicals.
The alkoxy groups denote a group xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R, R representing an alkyl group as defined above.
The alkenyl groups denote a monovalent radical corresponding to the ethylenic carbons, such as, for example, alkyl or 3,3-dimethylallyl.
The acetyloxy groups denote a group xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R, R representing an alkyl group as defined above.
Among the cycloalkyl radicals which may be mentioned in particular are cyclohexyl and cyclopentyl.
Among the aryl radicals, which may be mono- or polycyclic, mention may be made in particular of phenyl and naphthyl groups.
Among the heterocycles and in particular the 5- or 6-membered rings, which may be mono- or polycyclic and containing one or more hetero atoms, mention may be made of thiophene, pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, triazole, thiazole, furan, benzofuran, benzimidazole, benzothiazole, pyridyl, benzoxazole, quinolyl, quinazolyl, quinoxalyl, pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine and morpholine rings.
Among the alkylaryl radicals which may be mentioned in particular are benzyl, phenethyl and naphthyl methyl groups.
The aminoaryl groups denote groups NH2xe2x80x94R, R representing an aryl radical.
In the context of the present invention, the cycloalkyl and aryl radicals and the heterocycles may be substituted or polysubstituted, for example with a halogen, with a C1-C6 alkyl or monohydroxyalkyl, a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a C1-C6 alkoxy, a nitro group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxylic group, a C1-C4 acetyloxy group, a carboxamide group, a sulphonamide, sulphonic, nitrile, xe2x80x94CF3 or xe2x80x94OCF3 group, a cyano radical, a cyano(C1-C6) alkyl radical, a C1-C6 alkoxy radical, a tri (C1-C6 )alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical, an amido radical, an aldehydo radical, a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical, a thio radical, a C1-C6 thioalkyl radical, a C1-C6 alkylthio radical, an amino radical or an amino radical protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6 alkyl-sulphonyl radical.
In the context of the present invention, the formulae (I) to (VIII) are not limited to those specifically described, but also comprise the tautomeric forms thereof, when they exist.
For the purposes of the present invention, the cosmetically acceptable salts of the abovementioned compounds can be hydrochlorides, sulphates, hydrobromide or tartrates.
The compositions for dyeing keratin fibres, in particular human keratin fibres such as the hair, in accordance with the present invention are essentially characterized in that they comprise at least one aliphatic cationic amine as defined above and at least one compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative as defined above, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative is chosen from 1,4-dimethylaminobenzaldehyde and 4-dimethylaminonaphthaldehyde.
The aliphatic cationic amine can be present in a concentration ranging from 0.01% to 10% and preferably between 0.05% and 5% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
The compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative can be present in a concentration ranging from 0.01% to 10% and preferably from 0.05% to 5% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
The medium which is suitable for dyeing is preferably an aqueous medium consisting of water and/or of cosmetically acceptable organic solvents, and more particularly alcohols such as ethyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, benzyl alcohol and phenylethyl alcohol, or glycols or glycol ethers such as propylene glycol or its ethers such as, for example, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, butylene glycol, dipropylene glycol and diethylene glycol alkyl ethers such as, for example, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether or monobutyl ether, in concentrations of between about 0.5% and 20%, and preferably between about 2% and 10%, by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
Fatty amides such as mono- and diethanolamides of acids derived from copra, of lauric acid or of oleic acid can also be added to the composition according to the invention, in concentrations of between about 0.05% and 10% by weight.
Surfactants that are well known in the prior art and of anionic, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic typo or mixtures thereof can also be added to the composition according to the invention, preferably in a proportion of between about 0.1% and 50% by weight and advantageously between about 1% and 20% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
Thickeners can also be used in a proportion ranging from about 0.2% to 20%.
The said dye composition can also contain various common adjuvants such as antioxidants, fragrances, sequestering agents, dispersants, hair conditioners, preserving agents and opacifiers, as well as any other additive usually used in the dyeing of keratin substances.
Needless to say, a person skilled in the art will take care to select the optional additional compounds mentioned above, such that the advantageous properties intrinsically associated with the dye composition according to the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition(s) envisaged.
The dye composition according to the invention can be formulated at acidic, neutral or alkaline pH, it being possible for the pH to vary, for example, from 2 to 11 and preferably from 5to 10, and it being possible for it to be adjusted by means of basifying or acidifying agents or buffers that are well known hitherto.
Basifying agents which may be mentioned are aqueous ammonia, alkaline carbonates, alkanolamines, for example mono-, di- and triethanolamine and derivatives thereof , sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and the compounds of formula: 
in which R is a propylene residue optionally substituted with a hydroxyl group or a C1-C4 alkyl radical; Ra, Rb, Rc and Rd, simultaneously or independently of each other, represent a hydrogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl or C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl radical.
The acidifying agents are conventionally mineral or organic acids such as, for example, hydrochloric acid, tartaric acid, citric acid and phosphoric acid.
Among the buffers which may be mentioned, for example, is potassium dihydrogen phosphate/sodium hydroxide.
The composition applied to the hair can be in various forms, such as in the form of a liquid, cream or gel or in any other form which is suitable for dyeing keratin fibres. In particular, it can be packaged under pressure in an aerosol can in the presence of a propellant and can form a mousse.
In accordance with the present invention, the process for dyeing keratin fibres, in particular human keratin fibres such as the hair, is essentially characterized in that a component (A) consisting of a composition containing, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing, at least one cationic amine such as for example a compound such as these defined above, and a component (B) consisting of a composition containing, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing, at least one compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative such as, for example, one of the those defined above, is applied to the said fibres so as to allow the development of a coloration on the said keratin fibres.
In one preferred embodiment of the process of the invention, the components (A) and (n) are mixed together just before use, and the resulting composition is then applied immediately to the keratin fibres, and is left to act on them for 1 to 60 minutes and preferably from 1 to 30 minutes; the keratin fibres then being rinsed, washed with shampoo, rinsed again and then dried.
Another process of the present invention consists essentially in applying component (A) to the keratin fibres, followed or preceded by application of component (B) to the said fibres, in leaving each component to act for 1 to 60 minutes and preferably from 1 to 30 minutes, and optionally in rinsing with water between each application; the keratin fibres then being rinsed, washed with shampoo, rinsed again and then dried.
A subject of the invention is also an agent for dyeing keratin fibres, in particular human hair, characterized in that it consists of components (A) and (B) stored separately, as defined above.
Components (A) and (B) are intended either to be mixed together immediately before use or to be applied successively to the fibres to be treated.
According to one embodiment, the various components (A) and (B) can be packaged in a multi-compartment device also known as a xe2x80x9cdyeing kitxe2x80x9d comprising all the components intended to be applied for the same dyeing operation on the keratin fibres, in particular human keratin fibres such as the hair, in successive applications with or without premixing.
Such devices can comprise a first compartment containing component (A) containing the aliphatic cationic amine and a second compartment containing component (B) containing the compound chosen from an aldehyde, a ketone, a quinone and a diiminoisoindoline or 3-aminoisoindolone derivative.
Another variant can also consist in storing component (A) or component (B) in an anhydrous solvent medium and in providing a third compartment containing a cosmetically acceptable aqueous medium which is suitable for dyeing. In this case, the contents of the third compartment are mixed, immediately before use, into one or other or both of the compartments containing the anhydrous components (A) and (B), or alternatively the three compartments are mixed together before use.
Concrete examples illustrating the invention will now be given.